Merry Christmas to the Lovers
by mysterywriter13
Summary: Logan has a very special Christmas present to give Camille. He's nervous though. Lomille and Kames. Very romantic one-shot


_I know I don't update or add stories on that much but I came up with a very romantic, cute & casual Christmas story so enjoy. _

_Parings: Lomille, Kames_

* * *

><p>At 5:00 a.m. on Christmas morning, Kendall was up in the den of apartment 2J with his camcorder. He was filming, in the dark, the lit up Christmas tree in the middle of the den and Carlos lying by the tree. The little Latino was sleeping under the tree. He waited all night for Santa to come and ended up falling asleep, like he does every year. Kendall thought Carlos was too old to believe in Santa, but James loved seeing stuff like this. Kendall would do anything for James.<p>

Kendall laughed at the sight of Carlos by the tree. "Look at you, kid. Couldn't stay up all night could you?" Kendall carefully slipped a present under the tree. It said it was from Santa for Carlos. Kendall was startled when he heard Carlos move around but luckily Carlos didn't wake up. Quickly he went back to his and James's room and went back to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p>"Kenny, Kendall, wake up baby. It's Christmas morning." James said, as he shook Kendall's body lightly. Kendall's eyes opened and he looked at James.<p>

"Merry Christmas, James," Kendall said then kissed James's lips. He got out of bed and him and James took him by the hand and dragged him out the door, but not before Kendall could grab the camcorder.

Kendall was tired and didn't notice when James stopped dragging him. "Kendall, look." James said pointing up. Kendall slowly looked up and saw mistletoe hanging on the door frame.

"That's a little cliché, don't you think?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah…" James said then leaned to kiss Kendall "I love clichés."

Logan looked at the couple kissing for a few seconds from the kitchen. It was pretty romantic, up until it started to get a little too aggressive. Logan decided to stop them before they ended up naked on the floor.

"Break it up you two. Save it for your bedroom." Logan said.

The two parted and walked into the den hand in hand. They sat on the couch and set aside the camera to wrap his arms around James's torso. They stayed like that for a minute until Kendall realized something.

"Hey, what are we doing, cuddling like it's any other morning? It's Christmas morning, we should be opening presents!" Kendall picked up one of the couch pillows and threw it at Carlos's head. "Get up, sleepy head."

"Did Santa come?" Carlos asked tiredly. He turned around and started to pick up one of his presents.

"We have to wait until Camille gets here!" Logan warned and took the present away from him. They all looked at him funny." Look, I promised her we'd wait until she got here before we started with the festivities. Besides, I have something special to give her and I want to see everyone's face when I give her the present I got for her."

"You're not going to ask her to marry you are you, Logan? You're only eighteen." Kendall said.

"I'll tell you it's something special, but that's all you're getting out of me," Logan said. Finally the doorbell rang and Logan went to get it. He opened the door and saw Camille there.

"Hey, Sweetie," Logan said and stooped down to kiss her cherry red lips.

"Merry Christmas," Camille said and handed him a gift.

"What is it?" Logan asked with a smile on his face. He held it up to his ear and shook it comically.

"Well, open it," Camille said. Logan didn't hesitate and ripped open the green wrapping paper and threw it on the floor.

"Look at this, it's a new microscope. Thanks Camille." Logan said and kissed Camille again.

"Does this mean we can open presents now?" Carlos asked hopefully.

Logan broke away from Camille for a second. "Yeah, go ahead," he said then he and Camille went to sit down with them by the Christmas tree.

Kendall, James and Carlos all got off their butts and started for their presents. Carlos quickly tore into the one from "Santa". Kendall recorded as he ripped open the box.

"What'd you get Carlos?" James asked.

"Santa gave me a pair of roller blades! I'm going to put rockets on these and see what I can do!" Carlos exclaimed. He quickly tossed aside the box of skates and moved on to other presents.

"Kendall, wanna see what I gave you?" James asked.

"Lay it on me, Baby," Kendall said then handed Logan the camcorder.

James moved around some of the presents and looked for the gift for Kendall. Finally he found the small, carefully wrapped, present from under the tree and handed it to Kendall. It was a small present. Kendall wondered how good it could've been. "I think you're gonna love it," James said with a smile. Kendall smiled back and tore the wrapping paper off. His eyes widened when he saw what was inside.

"Holy shit, James. How did you get this?" Kendall said, aghast at the present. It was a black hockey puck signed by Mikko Koivu, Kendall's favorite hockey player.

"My dad knows a guy," James said. Kendall pulled him into another loving kiss.

Kendall pulled away from the kiss and grabbed a present from under the tree for James. James smiled sweetly at Kendall and opened the present. His smile got bigger when he opened the white box.

"Oh my God, it's the watch I wanted. How much did this cost you?" James said in awe.

"Four hundred big ones, baby. It was all worth it for you." Kendall said. James smiled and blushed.

"It definitely will be later tonight," James said then brought Kendall into another kiss.

"Everyone keeps kissing!" Carlos exclaimed "New rule: no more kissing until _all _the presents are unwrapped. This is taking forever!"

Everyone laughed at Carlos's little tantrum and kept opening presents. Things did start to go faster after Carlos laid down the new rule. They all enjoyed getting presents from each other, and set aside the clothes their parents gave them, each of them got a good amount of gifts. After Logan finished unwrapping all his presents he stood aside, toying with Camille's special present.

Logan loved all of his presents, even the clothes his parents sent him. He got sweater vests, scientific gadgets, a new book, hockey cards, and new hockey gear. He got mostly what he wanted. But he didn't want anything more for Christmas, then to see Camille's reaction when she got her present from him. He just had to wait for that right moment.

"Look at this Logie!" Carlos shouted and hit him with something. Logan fell on the floor and Camille's present fell out of his pocket, but Logan didn't even notice.

"Carlos! What was that for?" Logan shouted. He looked up and saw Carlos laughing with a big pillow pet dog in his hands. "Whose dumb idea was it to give you a pillow pet?"

"Me," Camille said and gave Logan an icy glare.

Logan froze and looked at Camille. "And it's a wonderful idea, Darling…" he tried to cover up his terrible mistake.

"Uh-huh…" Camille said. "You dropping something," she said. She was about to pick up the small box that fell out of Logan's pocket when Logan scrambled onto his feet and snatched it away. "What's that?"

Logan looked at everyone. Their eyes were focused on him, waiting for him to explain the red velvet box. Logan could feel the perspiration running down his face. He wasn't exactly ready, but he figured then was a good of time as any, at least he had everyone's attention. He sighed.

"Is the camera on, Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Yeah…" Kendall said as he pressed record.

"Record this,"

Butterflies filled his stomach as he got down on his knee, in front of Camille, and opened the box. In the beautiful red box was a big diamond ring. Camille gasped when she saw it. "Will you marry me Camille?" Logan asked.

"Yes! Oh my gosh, Logan!" Camille exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Logan. She kissed every part of Logan's face.

"You're breaking the rule!" Carlos exclaimed. James quickly pulled Carlos back and covered his mouth.

After Camille finished kissing Logan, he stood up and swung her around. "I love you so much, Logan!" Camille exclaimed.

"I love you too, Camille," Logan said and set her down. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Camille's finger. They kissed one more time then everyone went back to opening presents.

* * *

><p>After the presents were opened Kendall and Logan sat on the couch and talked about the ring.<p>

"I thought you said her present wasn't a ring, Dude," Kendall said.

"Correction, I said it was something special. I never said it wasn't a ring. I just didn't want to spoil the surprise. If I told you guys you probably wouldn't have been as excited as you are now. I mean, you hardly ever get excited unless the Wild win a game, or you and James had some fun." Logan said.

Logan and Kendall both looked in the kitchen where Camille, James and Carlos were talking while drinking eggnog. Camille and James were looking at the shiny diamond. James held Carlos in his lap to keep Carlos from touching (or breaking) it. He knew how accident prone Carlos could be.

"Maybe… but you're only eighteen. Even I know that's too early to get married. Also, you and Camille were in an on and off relationship for a year." Kendall said.

"That may be, Kendall, but I love her very much. Like you love James."

"But I'm not planning on getting him a ring anytime soon. Why rush things?"

"Look, I love Camille and I already gave her the ring. I don't regret a thing. I'll look back on this every Christmas morning and I'll look at her gorgeous face and tell myself, "I don't regret a single thing" because I never will regret it. And someday I hope Camille and I will have a family I can tell this story to every Christmas morning." Logan said.

"That was beautiful, man," Kendall said with sham tears.

"Yeah, yeah," Logan laughed.

"So… who's gonna be your best man?" Kendall asked with a smile.

Logan laughed. "I'll figure that out eventually,"

"Logan, Kendall, aren't you guys going to have some eggnog?" James asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Carlos is drinking it up quickly," Camille added.

"It's good!" Carlos exclaimed. Logan and Kendall stood up and went to the kitchen to join the others in their conversation.


End file.
